Godzilla 2: Rise of Ghidorah
Godzilla 2: Rise of Ghidorah is a 2019 American science fiction monster film directed by Michael Dougherty. It is a sequel to the 2014 reboot of Godzilla, the third installment of the Godzilla-Kong Cinematic Universe and the third Godzilla film to be fully-filmed by an American studio. It feature's classic Toho monsters Rodan, Mothra and King Ghidorah. It is a production from Legendary Pictures and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures worldwide starring Chris Hemsworth, Emily Blunt, Idris Elba, Aaron Taylor-Johnson, Ken Watanabe, Laurence Fishburne, Cillian Murphy, Eva Green, Frank Grillo, Sally Hawkins, Elizabeth Olsen, David Strathairn, John Turturro, Jeff Bridges and James McAvoy. It is the first American-made Godzilla film to feature reskins of classic Toho monsters. The film was released worldwide in 2D, 3D, and IMAX 3D on March 22, 2019. Plot The movie starts out with a press conference at an industrial tech facility. A memorial service is held for the soldiers who lost their lives during the MUTO invasion at San Fran, with Lt. Ford Brody giving his respects to Cap. Hampton and others K.I.A. during the operation. After the unveiling of a new giant aircraft, "DTC (Daikaiju Transport Carrier)" used for transporting kaiju, we are then introduced to our new lead, John Reaver, ex-Delta and chief architect of a (W.I.P.) "top secret weapon" to be (partially) revealed at the event, which he describes as a "passion project", having first hand experience with the kaijus dating back to his childhood, his late father being a caretaker on Monster Island, and during his days of active duty, where he was near-fatally injured during a monster attack. He then emphatically characterizes the "top secret weapon" as "the new breed in advanced weaponry", created from the remains of an "ancient species". In closing, he denotes "we may need our King, but the day will come when he'll need our help", warning that "there may be many more of these things out there, and it's only a matter of time before they wreak havoc". 3 years later In the Bahamas, we get our first sign of monster activity. Islands ravished, boats smashed, trees demolished, but that's not all: we see several MUTO bodies scattered along the Caribbean coast. Monarch is sent to investigate along with a new biologist, Dr. Kraven Novak, and his aid, Dr. Elise Romanna, as part of an expanded project. Their consensus is that that the creature responsible wasn't alone, with Serizawa indicating a potential predator-scavenger relationship at play. During their investigation, Serizawa is approached by FBI agents and escorted off the island. We then cut to a military operation after receiving word from Admiral Stenz that an "ancient creature" is on the loose following news of a disturbing "crash site", dubbed "U.S. X86"-met with a terrified public outcry in the news report-on the USSS television feed. The Navy crew, led by Lt. Ford Brody, follow a trail of radiation leading directly to a nuclear plant near Miami-Dade, Florida. Noticing giant footprints left in its wake, they suspect Godzilla may be involved. They are stunned, however, when the trail leads them not to Godzilla, but a flying creature nesting inside the plant. It bursts out of the plant, causing a massive explosion and falling debris. Ford is injured in the ensuing chaos. While he is being attended to-and subsequently carted off into an ambulance-a familiar roar is heard as the creature is seen flying off into the distance. Cut to Miami Beach. We see a panorama of civilians walking, playing volleyball, swimming or just sitting and relaxing and enjoying their tan when suddenly, we hear a "Look!" from one of the civilians. They take notice as they see a familiar set of giant spikes flowing in the water, but he's not alone as a flying silhouette is seen hovering above Godzilla in the sky! Ford is then rushed to the hospital with his frantic wife, Elle, closely following. A montage of news report clips are shown as they pass by news feeds on the hallway monitors. Fuel tanker driven under, airport demolished along with a batch of airplanes, oil refinery destroyed, all of which draws a divided public opinion towards Godzilla in the media, once again implying his involvement. They cut to an interview with the U.S. Secretary of Defense, Chad Kristoferson, openly saying with great vigor that Godzilla is a defender that must be protected at all costs, even revealing that he actively lobbied against the warhead in San Francisco as the Defense Secretary for the U.S. military. When asked about his potential involvement with these acts of devastation, he utters these words: "I don't know, but I believe there are others". Meanwhile, at the U.S. X86 crash site, it is revealed that the ancient Mayan satellite, Black Knight, crash-landed in Oakland. Forensic coroners have the place scattered when FBI S.A. Matt Strauss and his aid, Agent Reid Donahue, discovers a black box located inside the satellite ruins after finding three giant tears in its exterior. On the black box, haunting extraterrestrial-like gurgles are heard. In the ensuing confusion, they are confronted with more shocking news as one of the coroners takes them to a facility located along the crash site where various news feeds suspiciously wired to a single satellite are found along with traces of more monsters. Serizawa soon arrives, revealing the attacking creature from the black box as King Ghidorah, a massive three-headed dragon worshipped from the Mayans as the "King of Terror". He then reveals that a pod containing three smaller Hydras inside-after finding the three critters in a lake and raising them as their own-was sent into outer space many centuries ago from the Mayans trying to protect it from the humans hunting them, fearing they would doom civilization. After landing on Mars, the three Hydras would then feed on an extraterrestrial substance called "Ghidor", causing them to emerge into a single massive, three-headed Hydra while giving him cosmic and gravity-based abilities, including his gravity beams, his coined name from Monarch thus being a portmanteau of his "King of Terror" nickname, Ghidor, and Hydr'a'. They walk past a tape recorder, where we hear the voice "one of their survivors" and his emotional backstory play over nearby scattered photographs of him and loved ones conveniently lying around. The U.S. military picks up signals of seismic activity near Mexico as strong winds begin to build up. Coast Guard scurries along the coast of Mexico, however, a huge sandstorm hits Guatemala. Giant footsteps are heard, each generating massive shatters, when suddenly we see the outer lining of giant spikes through the encompassing gusts of blowing sand and the silhouette of a familiar figure rampages through the city. Mass panic ensues, knowing exactly it to be. A large flying silhouette can vaguely be seen hovering just above him in the raging skies. U.S. Coast Guard prepares to take them both down, but are taken out with gusting tornadoes secretly generated from the gargantuan's in-flight accomplice, aided in large by the blinding sandstorm winds. Secretary Kristoferson's two new appointments to the U.S. Navy, Jay Voort and Natalia Orlovsky, Voort's female Colonel in the Delta Force, are subsequently introduced, both with conflicting interests while watching this on the news feed. Voort is hostile over having lost a daughter in Hawaii, seeing Godzilla as a murderer, a view that is frequently tested throughout the film, while Orlovsky insists he's a hero, having saved her from an attacking kaiju years ago during an operation. After a heated exchange later involving himself, Kristoferson then leaves with her to San Fran for a special media appearance, having hand-picked her for sharing his POV. At San Fran, Lt. Ford Brody is diagnosed with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder among other concussion symptoms, forcing his retirement from the Navy. He finds a new job as an engineer at AeroTech Enterprises as part of the top secret "anti-kaiju weapon" project. He is introduced to fellow co-worker John Reaver, the voice behind the tape at the crash site. The two initially share hostilities towards each other over personal losses, however, they start bonding when Ford takes him to the forbidden crash site, U.S. X86, where they come across a number of disturbing findings, including archive footage of Ford's father, Joe, uttering "I believe there's something you're not telling us" on one of the monitors. Reaver grows frantic upon eventually stumbling across a stashed picture of his ex-fiance and their long lost pet crab. The two then begin to sympathize with one another, both having lost a pet to Monarch, looted from their respective home for nuclear testing when suddenly, on the TV news feed, they see Secretary Kristoferson introducing his new nominee to the Navy, former Delta Force Colonel Natalia Orlovsky, Reaver's ex from the picture(s) at the crash site. She is seen giving a public speech entailing the events from San Fran and eventually hailing Godzilla as a hero that "saved lives that night". On a separate feed, another news station reveals the UN planning a vote on the Earth Defense Force Initiative. They are both soon arrested and apprehended by hothead FBI Special Agent Matt Strauss, but are eventually released after being planted with tracking devices. An obsessed Ford goes home, trying to find out more about this EDF. He digs through his father's old files, eventually coughing up archive footage from a floppy disk of his father, Joe, revealing that he funded the EDF in 1994 so that one day, his studies could be used "for a wider spectrum of things". Meanwhile, in the city, Orlovsky and Kristoferson, after being confronted by paparazzi for questioning regarding the flying creature accommodating Godzilla, are confronted with a breaking headline story on the new Jumbotron placed within the downtown area, drawing their attention towards it. The news journalists claim to have captured live footage of the flying monster, appearing as if they're about to reveal him in full when suddenly, the screen goes haywire. Lots of static and sputtering occurs. Feed blacks out. Mass panic ensues. Suddenly, the news feed reverts. The "M.U.T.O. Research" logo appears. It then cuts to a feed, shot in found footage, on Venus. Astronauts walking. Voices can be heard through their helmet headsets. They appear to be approaching a pod when suddenly, 3 gravity beams fall from the sky, blowing it up. Then a giant 3-headed flying silhouette can be seen flying towards them. "Oh my God, the King of Terror, it's real" is heard. It starts shooting more gravity beams, literally turning Venus into a geyser as eruptions ignite everywhere. They proceed to run for their lives when something knocks them off their feet. They slowly pan upwards. Camera sputters and glitches some more, stopping right at its chest. Split second glitched-out shots of what appear to be 3 long extensions are eventually seen, letting out extraterrestrial gurgles before the screen blacks out once again. Civilians literally start erupting with panic as they can't believe what they were just exposed to. We then cut to the USS Seratoga, where the Navy is closely monitoring Godzilla and the accompanying creature when suddenly, they begin to pick up signals near Janjira where a special mining operation is taking place. Bucketloads of radiant crystals are loaded onto a fishermen's boat from a group of miners. Godzilla soon arrives and attempts to feed on the crystals as a food source, prompting Coast Guard to open fire on him. A silhouette of a large flying creature soon emerges from the sky, revealing itself as a giant pteranodon and attacks the ships via sonic boom explosions. They turn their fire towards it. This infuriates Godzilla as his tail begins to light up and for the first time ever, he is seen attacking the military directly with his atomic breath in an act of rage. At UN hearings for the EDF Resolution, Serizawa testifies against the measure, reiterating his "man's arrogance" claims from the first movie in response to outrage over the footage leak, and that "we must learn to co-exist". After a government agent accuses Serizawa's organization, Monarch, of "unearthing a force of terror that devastated an entire city", thus being a poor representative against the measure, he contends that they've also "awakened earth's balancer of nature who saved the city, and will continue to save lives." When confronted about Godzilla attacking the military, after being shown footage, Serizawa claims "he was defending his best friend". Serizawa is then asked about their connection that they have, in which he reveals that they share a "common bond", having lost its mother and mate, respectively, to the MUTOs. Upon further cross-examination, Reaver, secretly present at the hearings, interrupts, claiming he knows the creature personally (from his days on Monster Island), identifying it as Rodan. A duty call is shortly prompted from Kristoferson after Reaver, showing his obsession with his "top secret project" by staying over hours renovating it, sweeps headlines with his UN interruption, and calls him back to active duty. This is shown back at base to Orlovsky, where she is confronted by Reaver-assigned as the new Lt.-much to her shock after Stenz, initially skeptical of "a lady leading the Navy" as the new Captain, is ultimately won over with a showing of her brute no-BS attitude. The two have an emotional exchange over their untimely split, with Orlovsky explaining that she hasn't seen or heard from him in forever since being injured in the line of duty. He eventually learns of her new husband and initially has trouble coping with the new man in her life, Dr. Kraven Novak, before stumbling across a stashed letter she'd written just for him in between portraits of the two, implying she still maintains some feelings of reciprocity towards him after all these years. After the FBI and Strauss receive a tip of him being part of the expanded Monarch project back at San Fran amid the still panicking civilians, Dr. Novak shows off a tour of an artificial thermonuclear cocoon on the coast of Japan where a "man-made kaiju" is about to hatch from "very soon" before walking the tourists to a cavern. At this cavern, he reveals "something else was lurking inside the Janjira plant all these years", showing off a bunch of monster spores and a specialized nuke his ilk has created, known as "D.E.S.U." (Destructive Energy Suctioning Unabomb). However, Rodan soon arrives, trying to obtain the nuke. The military is once again forced to open fire, prompting Godzilla's arrival. Godzilla is eventually hit with the nuke in the scrum, however, while an angry Rodan narrowly escapes. An Air Force jet pilot eventually spots a close up of the pteranodon's face as it goes flying towards Hawaii, and subsequently attacks the Hickam Air Force Base. A batch of fighter jets encircle it in the air, firing missiles at Rodan, only to be driven into each other by Rodan's gusts of wind and taken out by surprise after being outrun by the airborne creature. Rodan then soars downward and takes out a line of jets along the catwalk with his sonic booms before landing and taking out the last line of tanks with his fireball, then heads towards Cali. Meanwhile, back at San Fran, Dr. Novak is arrested and brought in for questioning by S.A. Strauss, however, he is released when he gives them a tip that the perpetrator of the viral news leak is heading towards downtown Sacramento. As this is happening, the Navy arrive via chopper on the Japan island where the explosion occurred. Discovering it to be Monster Island, his old home, Reaver is informed he was called back to the military for his connections to the island in question. Him and Orlovsky have a healthy dialog, bringing back fond memories of the two. He even takes her to the smashed up remnants of his old resort, eventually stumbling across the abandoned tank inside his father's old aquarium on Monster Island, where he reveals they once owned a pet crab together and "he's never let anyone else in here before" before revealing that they "gave it a name". However, Reaver is shocked when he discovers the name tag from the tank had been removed. Meanwhile, Graham and Serizawa approach Stenz, who, while monitoring Rodan on their satellite feed, inform them they're about to unveil their "Plan B" very soon. They notify him, however, that a "much bigger threat" is on the horizon. In an unraveling turn of events, the UN ratifies the institution of the EDF, as notified by Serizawa and Graham, who warn Stenz it'll cause a global catastrophe, a view that is not shared by the Admiral, who, to their discomfort, approves of the measure. Their sadistic intentions are made clear, however, as their first order of business consists of EDF agents arresting and detaining Ford and his wife, Elle, at their home while watching old family vacation footage of his late parents and himself as a junior along with their son, Sam. The Navy are met with the arrival Dr. Novak, who insists "he's had some personal business to attend to". He walks them past some nuclear test sites with scattered crates, monster fossils, and other things before taking them to the artificial cocoon in Monarch's secret lab, where the new man-made kaiju, created from the combination of nuclear testing and a special serum he created via the very moth they looted from Ford's home-upon discovering it has a rare blood type-after many, quote unquote "previous failed test subjects," emerges, dubbing it as Mothra, a "beautiful yet tenacious" man-made kaiju he crafted just for his wife with various advancements, including regeneration. Insisting that Rodan must be stopped before the extraterrestrial creature, King Ghidorah, arrives, he eventually breaks the news to Reaver and Orlovsky that he had to nuke the rampaging Godzilla in self-defense on Monster Island, which is met with disdain from the two of them, who view him as a hero, while Voort commends him for his efforts, viewing him as a benevolent beast who "murdered his child". Reaver blames Novak for causing Rodan's rampage, and places the onus on him to stop it "before it's too late". We cut to downtown Sacramento, where the FBI are seen watching a news feed on the build-in TV monitor in their van along the way. On the feed, it is reported that a "satanic cult ritual" is taking place. We see a cult scattered in the masses, standing before a pedestal with a stage and podium in between a large dragon head statue, flanked by waving red flags with Chinatown symbols on them, where none other than Romanna soon arrives in black cult garb, warning, in utterly sadistic overtones, that "a new wave of terror is on the horizon" in her devilish speech. However, the FBI soon arrives and arrest her and the cult members. During interrogation, in an attempt to get answers, including who she's working for, Romanna informs Strauss that he's about to find out "very, very soon", then warns "but in the meantime, you might wanna sit back and brace yourselves, he's coming, and when he does, he will leave an unrivaled path of destruction in his wake". When asked, she answers "...King Ghidorah". At the UN headquarters, Ford is detained. The head of the EDF, Carl Frank, informs him that they know of the top secret weapon his company is working on, calling it a weapon of terror. He then reveals that they've done experimentation with monster cells and their latest project involves a weapon of their own, and they plan to create a mutation from G-cells and human DNA from a female to make it come to life, using his wife as a test subject. After being told to "hand over the weapon, or she dies", Ford is then forced to choose between his company's biggest project-and arguably mankind's greatest invention-and his wife, and given 8 hours to decide. Ford vows to save her life in a frenzied state, while his wife, inside the test tube, sobbingly pleads with him not to give up his job just for her. Meanwhile, a series of insidious developments are taking place. EDF scouts are shown blocking all civilian evacuation attempts throughout Eastern California. As the FBI watches this on the news, Strauss remarks "she's paid up with the right people" after Romanna meets her $multi-mil bond, where she is seen arming EDF troops inside a special facility with weapons, which she claims were created from monster cells. In Los Angeles, an extremely frantic and conflicted Ford calls Elle's brother in law, Nate, in Seattle and tells him, in extremely paranoid fashion, that "they've got my wife". We pan over to Nate in his apartment building, on the other end of the line. He stands by the window sill and blankly stares into the Seattle skyline during their conversation when suddenly, he sees a gigantic explosion somewhere in the downtown area, which Ford hears over the phone along with an "oh my God". Brody turns around and sees a breaking news report on a video screen located in the downtown area, where it's reported that a giant meteor has just crash-landed in Seattle. Ford's trauma is exacerbated by this, and he passes out after suffering a severe panic attack from seeing the footage while more chaos ensues. Nate hangs up the phone and checks out the commotion outside. He discovers something had just emerged from the meteor-which, as Orlovsky later explains, her father, an ex-Colonel, trapped him inside of a glacier, which was later sent into outer space where it would harden into a meteorite-through a cloud of dust. He sees one head emerge above it, then two more barely visible heads suddenly emerge. Citizens are shown panicking inside the Columbia Center when suddenly, 3 giant holes are torn through both sides and the roof of the building, out of them, 3 golden dragon heads emerge, destroying the building. Ghidorah then flies upward, and blows the roof of the Space Needle off with his gravity beams before decimating more of the city with them. The military arrives, but their efforts are completely ineffective against it. Ghidorah then flies towards Japan, where it takes out many Navy and Coast Guard ships and tankers in the Pacific Ocean. Meanwhile, we cut to SR 24 in Oakland, California. Crashed plane in the middle of the freeway, dozens of destroyed cars scattered around it, smokey remains, torn streets, and the Caldecott Tunnel is demolished. Monarch's chopper lands, and Serizawa and Graham come check out the devastation, noticing ravaged EDF tanks and civilian corpses smothered beneath the destroyed Caldecott Tunnel bores. The Navy are seen watching this on their news/satellite feed aboard the USSS. An irate Kristoferson, now accompanying them, is informed of a plan to send an evac team to escort civilian hostages out of the city while letting Mothra deal with the rebellious EDF cavalry and Rodan and has sent an EMP weapon via carrier to Los Angeles. Kristoferson then asks where Godzilla is after all this time, to which he receives a tip that he has been sighted near coastal Japan on their radar, where Ghidorah is headed, anticipating a showdown between the two bitter rivals. Com. Voort then informs them via news satellite feed that ex-Lt. Ford Brody has been hospitalized after being carried via stretcher to an ER in an LA care facility. Reaver senses there's a connection and leaves with Voort and Orlovsky to the hospital to visit Ford. Along the way, we cut to EDF troops communicating back and forth via walkie talkies. A group of EDF troops are seen holding civilians hostage at gunpoint inside a SF parking deck when they see a flying insect-like creature fly past them. The EDF troops on the other end of the feed then spot her approaching them on the Golden Gate Bridge. They open fire, but she easily wipes them all out, flipping over a tank after destroying it with her stinger before taking out more with an electromagnetic shock wave. Scene ends with Mothra knocking over attacking masers with strong winds and redirecting their fire back at the other masers aboard the bridge, destroying them before fleeing straight ahead to Oakland. The trio arrive at the LA medical facility, where they are stunned to find that Ford had been diagnosed with having suffered both a stroke and a heart attack and not expected to live. They attend to him when suddenly, Orlovsky redirects their attention to their nearby LCD monitor, where Mothra appears on the news feed. The dying Ford murmurs "My... Father's... pet... Moth...ra." Orlovsky affirms, calling it "a gift from her husband." The comforting continues when Ford's phone rings. Reaver picks it up and intercepts the call, from Frank of the EDF, informing him about the weapon. After refusing to give it up, vigorously defending what he calls his "life's work", Frank closes with "then I'm afraid it is you who'll have a dying man's wife's blood on your hands" and hangs up. After Reaver assures Ford he's coming to get his wife, Ford utters these final words "tell Elle... I love her... very... much." before his heart monitor flatlines. Reaver and Co. is left to mourn the loss of a man he's grown a mutual respect for, even grows emotional upon hearing his last dying words, but not for long. Reaver leaves via a unit of men to Japan, while Voort and Orlovsky stay waiting for evac. During their departure, we are taken to downtown Oakland, where a female journalist reports that "a third flying creature has just been spotted in San Francisco, not far from where Rodan attacked the freeway", implying the two will eventually meet in downtown Oakland to do battle. A huge collision takes place right behind her, in her own vicinity, however. Out of the debris comes a still angry Rodan, who's now attacking the city. He is soon greeted by the arrival of Mothra, however, and the two flying kaiju begin to fight. The two start out grinding away at each other back and forth. Mothra eventually hits Rodan with her stinger, but Rodan repells her with his fireball. The two regroup and collide, hitting each other with a shock wave and sonic boom simultaneously, knocking each other backwards. They continue to fight, but Rodan eventually cuts down the Kaiser Center with his wingspan and rams her into the ground, smothering her beneath it as it falls on top of her. The concerned citizens watch in horror as the seemingly victorious Rodan flies over to the Ordway Building when suddenly, a regenerated Mothra emerges from the rubble, shaking the debris off of her as she gets back up. Rodan turns around and the creatures continue to duke it out. Meanwhile, in Janjira, the EDF staff are gathered before Elle, who has the weapon located right behind her, while she remains locked inside the glass test tube. They attempt to extract her DNA to try to bring the bio weapon to life when the Navy, led by Reaver intervenes, halting them. Before long, Godzilla suddenly emerges from the water after a long hiatus, now fully recovered from the nuke. He lets out a near-deafening roar, which catches the attention of the still-fighting Mothra and Rodan in Oakland who, unbeknownst to civilians, catch the roar via echo patterns and discontinue fighting and flee towards Japan, much to their shock. Godzilla then destroys the bio weapon with his atomic breath and turns his attention toward the scurrying EDF members. After Reaver rescues Elle and leaves with her via chopper, Romanna hits Godzilla with a canister weapon created from MUTO cells when King Ghidorah arrives shortly after. Romanna utters "Kill him, King Ghidorah", a nod to Toho's Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah in an utterly sadistic voice when Ghidorah fights the injured Godzilla, and more or less dominates him. Ghidorah eventually wraps all three heads around Godzilla, getting ready to finish his arch foe off as he's seen foaming from the mouth while suffocating, but escapes upon sensing the arrival of Mothra and Rodan, who come to his aid. Reaver arrives with Elle at the hospital, where she sobs over her husband's fate. Reaver comforts her while giving her the message before departing. Meanwhile, Ghidorah eventually arrives in LA after we are treated to a nice shot of a devastated Beverly Hills, and destroys the Vincent Thomas Bridge with his gravity beams. The military sees a gigantic rift in the background as it collapses and falls into the river not long after they arrive in downtown LA. With King Ghidorah approaching, a unit, led by Reaver and Voort, is sent to grab the just-arrived EMP maser weapon while Orlovsky rounds up civilians to load onto the various evacs placed within the city. Before leaving, Orlovsky reminds Reaver "in case we don't make it" that "I've missed you very much" and "I've been thinking a lot about us." to which he reminds her "I know, I got the letter." There's several close calls along the way as Ghidorah shortly arrives and attacks the city, but are soon met with the arrival of Godzilla, Mothra and Rodan, and the 3 start fighting Ghidorah together. After a few good minutes of back and forth action, Ghidorah hits Mothra and Rodan, both latched onto his back while Rodan pecks away at his middle head with Mothra's stinger jammed into his spine, with a bodily electrical shock, repelling them both, and then rams Godzilla down with an in-flight body strike before flying away. Orlovsky is loading the last of the civilians onto a rooftop chopper for evacuation when she's horrified to see three golden dragon heads rising up, but is saved when Reaver hits Ghidorah with the EMP maser, disabling his gravity beams while she flees. Godzilla, Mothra and Rodan all soon hit the hapless Ghidorah with their respective energy blasts-atomic breath, antenna rays and fire-from 3 directions simultaneously, seemingly getting the better of him as he is knocked into a building that towers and collapses on top of him. Through it all, a concerned Reaver is relieved to see Orlovsky safely make it back as the smoke and debris settles, and the two share an emotional hug. The victory is short-lived, however, as a suddenly lit-up Ghidorah emerges from the rubble and blasts all 3 kaiju with a trio of UV cosmic energy beams-which Serizawa explains is apart of him being able to draw solar energy at will-with all 3 heads that destroy several of the buildings around them. With Rodan and Mothra seemingly dead, Ghidorah gnaws at Godzilla's throat with all 3 heads, getting ready to finish him off for good, when a recovered Rodan makes the save, hitting Ghidorah with a sonic boom and then twirling him by his middle head into the collapsing buildings, taking himself and a nearby oil tanker down with him. With Ghidorah seemingly dead, the Navy leave, but not without mourning the apparent death of their alpha predator's closest ally. Godzilla slowly gets up momentarily, but is immediately met with the sudden arrival of EDF maser tanks, who hit him with an electric amplifier weapon, paralyzing him. The EDF troops eventually go to check the body to see if Ghidorah is finished, and are shocked to see gravity beams take out the EDF masers carrying the amplifier weapon, and Ghidorah suddenly emerge and fly away. Later that day, Carl Frank of the EDF is shown celebrating the fall of Godzilla in the media, who they maintain is a threat to humankind, a theory that is tested when Ghidorah proves to be much more of a threat than he after decimating San Diego. That's when the UN sees the folly of their plan in initiating the EDF, which becomes public spectacle in the media: a televised civilian protest, a UN member quoting the "man's arrogance" UN testimony from who he calls "the great Dr.", and Reaver then taking the podium, and passionately giving a concurrence speech, where he's then asked by a reporter about the "secret weapon" he has helmed, revealing that it's not yet ready and "we need our great protector, and we need him now". We cut to Reaver watching this on the news feed with Orlovsky, who are confronted by Voort, finally seeing, as they do, the need for Godzilla as earth's "balancer of nature", and letting go of his lust for vengeance. Orlovsky then asks Reaver about the "new weapon" personally, which he takes her to his old work place and shows her the weapon himself, encased in a metal casing, with a life-sized replica of the ancient Godzilla bones from the first film hanging high above it. During this time, the two crack jokes, laugh, and tease a rekindled romance, until she reminds him personally of the new man in her life before leaving. Dejected, he is confronted by FBI's Strauss and his aid with a shocking revelation: a camera obtained from the crash site showing the Ghidorah meteorite being sent via satellite to earth and a taped confession from Dr. Novak that he plotted everything, including the ritual in Sacramento with Romanna. This leads to his second arrest and interrogation from Strauss, who equivocally books them both, each being denied bond this time. His detention is made public spectacle on the news, and is confronted by his devastated wife, and later Reaver for visitation, who reminds Novak that "he took everything from him", his home, his fiance, his parents, even his idol, and he vows to get him back. Back at base, upon learning Godzilla is being detained at the EDF headquarters in Janjira, Stenz sends the Navy over there along with a nuclear reactor, which they eventually use to awaken Godzilla in the middle of a gunfight between the 2 squads as he heads back toward Cali to face his bitter foe once again. Before they leave, Reaver and Orlovsky share a passionate kiss, officially rebonding. Meanwhile, it's discovered that Mothra has regenerated and transformed into a larger "Eternal"-like form and heads towards San Francisco, where she meets up with Ghidorah and does battle after Serizawa arrives with the Navy. She puts up a good fight, but is ultimately killed by having her own beams pushed back at her by Ghidorah's gravity beams. When all hope seems lost, Godzilla arrives. The two bitter enemies engage in an epic back-and-forth singles battle, but Ghidorah seemingly gets the better of Godzilla in the end, choking him with all 3 heads again. Nearing suffocation, Godzilla's spikes light up and he blasts him an atomic breath that severs his middle head. Ghidorah collapses and limps, but Godzilla crushes his other two heads with his tail, killing him for good. Serizawa clenches both fists with tears of joy rolling down his face as he looks up at his alpha predator in victory while the humans celebrate. Reaver and Orlovsky share one more kiss when suddenly, a surviving Rodan arrives, much to the delight of the already enthrilled humans, and greets his triumphant best friend in a touching moment. Godzilla gives a final victory roar before they head back to the ocean together. Meanwhile, we are taken back to the AeroTech building the next morning, where they reveal the "secret weapon" has finished construction with the reunited Reaver and Orlovsky present. In a special cameo appearance, a character played by Kelsey Grammer, the CEO, says in response to one of his colleagues "No matter who he has helping him, they can't win this war alone", during which time we pan inside the metal casing to the sight of a pair of glaring yellow eyes before cutting to the end credits. Monster Easter Eggs * At the U.S. X86 crash site, a monster corpse and a table littered w/containers labeled "G cells" lying right beside it is found. *Just above the G cell containers, a diagram of Godzilla and another monster labeled "[Shinomura ] + [Godzilla ]='Ultra Demon'" is shown. * Graffiti is written somewhere on the U.S. X86 grounds spelling "666", the number of the Devil. * Somewhere in the crash site, a pentagram symbol is engraved on one of the walls. Inside the pentagram, a bunch of scrambled letters are shown, 2 of which are scribbled out and have an "A" and an "H" written above them, respectively, in graffiti. *Black and white CCTV footage with a trio of monster heads in the water is seen at the crash site. *A glass display case containing a long metallic prod is found at the crash site. *Stolen metallic armor with the "AeroTech" logo imprinted on it is seen littered in one room at the crash site. *While at the crash site, they also stumble across a packet of documents, including one labeled "Monster Island". *Lt. Reaver and Cap. Orlovsky once owned a pet crab inside his Dad's old aquarium tank on Monster Island when they were first together, who they named "Devil". * At the construction site of the "anti-kaiju weapon", a metallic tail can vaguely be seen sticking out the bottom of the metal display case. * At the crash site, a large capsule with "M.I.C.K.A." written above and MUTO spores scattered below was seen. * A pair of bat wings hanging over severed MUTO remains could also be found at the crash site. Above it, "Kumoraiju" (Japanese portmanteau for "Bat Monster") is labeled. * On Monster Island, Dr. Novak reveals "it's been said that Godzilla has a second helper, the guardian of this island" before leading them over a trail of giant footsteps. Tape Reaver: '''"My name is John Reaver, if you're hearing this right now, then you're about to delve deeper into their world, trough the eyes of a survivor. Be warned, my story is not for the faint of heart. All my life, I've been surrounded by DaiKaiju. We all consider them menacing forces of terror, but I considered them family. In fact, I used to literally live right next door to them. On my home: Monster Island." Cut to scattered portrait of Reaver's (now dilapidated) old home on Monster Island with a picture of his now late father and himself as a little boy. '''Reaver: "Every day I spent with them, I began to empathize with them, to understand them, that is, until the day I lost it all." Cut to a portrait of him and his ex-fiance, Natalia, lying on the ground, as they're taking a smiling picture in front of their long lost pet crab's tank inside his father's old aquarium. Above the portrait, up top, the words "R.I.P. Devil-Natalia & John" are written. Reaver: "My time with these things cost me everything I've ever had, and everyone I've ever cared about." We see flashbacks of Reaver suffering a near fatal-injury from a kaiju attack during a Delta Force operation, and Orlovsky attending to him, looking desperately for vital signs, and then her devastated reaction as he's being loaded onto a stretcher and carted off." Reaver: '"Now, I've made it my mission to blow these things straight to hell, and I won't rest until they're all dead." Letter John, Words cannot deduce the constant pain I feel in knowing that we cannot be here for eachother like we once have. Make no mistake, we were made for eachother, but each passing day you've been gone is a day we've lived off empty promises and unfulfilled needs. That mustn't be allowed to happen for your sake and ours, and so it's time we went our separate ways. Every day, I would sit here wishing it didn't have to be this way. You've managed to touch my heart in ways no soldier ever could, and though you are no longer here for me to return the favor, let it be known that I still cherish those times we've spent together. In closing, I've attached a picture in loving memory of our close times together, lost, but never forgotten. -Natalia Cast *Chris Hemsworth as Lt. John Reaver *Emily Blunt as Cpt. Natalia Orlovsky *Idris Elba as Lt. Com. Jay Voort * Aaron Taylor-Johnson as (ex)-Lt. Ford Brody *Ken Watanabe as Dr. Ishiro Serizawa *Laurence Fishburne as USSoD Chad Kristoferson *Cillian Murphy as Dr. Kraven Novak *Eva Green as Dr. Elise Romanna *Frank Grillo as FBI Special Agent Matt Strauss *Sally Hawkins as Dr. Vivienne Graham *Elizabeth Olsen as Elle Brody *David Strathairn as Rear Admiral William Stenz USN *John Turturro as FBI Agent Reid Donahue * Jeff Bridges as Carl Frank, leader of the Earth Defense Force. * James McAvoy (cameo) as Nate Brody, Ford's brother/Elle's brother in-law Sequel At Comic Con 2018, teaser footage for ''Godzilla 3 was shown, featuring a mix of new and classic kaiju, including a Legendary Pictures version of the fabled Leviathan monster. Among the classic Toho kaiju confirmed were Anguirus, a returning Rodan, MechaGodzilla (Kiryu version), Mecha-King Ghidorah, and "the abomination", Destoroyah. On September 9th, 2018, it was given an official release date of May 5, 2020, and on June 11, 2018, it was officially entitled Godzilla: Monster Island, ''confirming it to be a ''Destroy All Monsters remake. On July 1st, 2018, the first official movie poster was released, depicting MechaGodzilla and Mecha-King Ghidorah flanking each other on opposite ends, foreshadowing a fight between the two of them. Elsewhere on the poster are scattered facial depictions of other kaiju-most notably Anguirus and Rodan-,a "MONSTER ISLAND" sign scratched out with "DEVIL'S PLAYGROUND" in red graffiti, a smashed-up Statue of Liberty head with "666" etched onto it, Godzilla, now donning glowing blue eyes, standing right beside an enlargement of Destoroyah's (redesigned) demonic face (lying dead center), a heart-shaped reactor labeled "MG" with cables attached to it, and a pulse symbol overlapping them, confirming rumors that we will see a Burning Godzilla variant battle Destoroyah in Manhattan to end the trilogy. On the bottom of the poster, "SUMMER DOOMSDAY 2020", also (scribbled) in red, appears, once again signifying the devil monster, Destoroyah, will be the end trilogy boss. Trailers Teaser Trailer #1: The Legendary Pictures and WB logos appear and "NINJA TRACKS-EXPOSURE" (song from the G14 Asia trailer) plays in the background as we see a large meteor. We hear actor voiceovers in the background as the camera pans toward the meteor. '''Ford Brody (ATJ voiceover): "I saw the look in its eyes when it gazed at me, this thing has a vulnerable side." We get a moving panorama view of the meteor as a giant ripple starts to form in its exterior, emiting a golden beacon of light as it makes its way around the meteor while the voiceovers continue. Jay Voort (I. Elba voiceover): "I lost a daughter in Hawaii to this beast, it saddens me to know that there are others like him out there." We stumble across a pteranodon (Rodan) symbol engraved on the meteor as it continues to rip. Chad Kristoferson (L. Fishburne voiceover): "He's not the protector we want, he's the protector we need!" Admiral Stenz (D. Strathairn voiceover): "The world doesn't need a King, what it needs is the best armed forces money can buy, and you're looking straight at em, Cap'n." Natalia Orlovsky (E. Blunt voiceover): "He's not just our King, he's our symbol of hope, our last line of defense." John Reaver (C. Hemsworth voiceover): "This fight was never truly ours, we're all just along for the ride." A giant moth (Mothra) symbol is shown on the meteor as the ripple continues to tear its way through it. Elise Romanna (E. Green voiceover): "A new age of terror is upon us." Dr. Serizawa (K. Watanabe voiceover): "Nature is the gift that keeps on giving, first an alpha predator, now, a planetary destroyer!" Vivienne Graham (S. Hawkins voiceover): "King Ghidorah is unlike anything we've ever encountered before... for our sake, let's hope we'll never have to." Elle Brody (E. Olsen voiceover): "We have to get out of here, before he turns the whole city into a cloud of dust!" We see a symbol of Godzilla's face on the meteor as the ripple is about to finish doing a full 360 around it. Dr. Kraven Novak (C. Murphy voiceover): "He's not doing this out of instinct, he's destroying... because he actively enjoys it." At this point, the ripples have fully encircled the meteor and UV light starts to emerge through gigantic holes as it starts to crumble. We see illuminating reflections of Rodan, Mothra and Godzilla face silhouettes all beside each other through the encompassing UV light as the meteor is about to finish hatching. "God help us all." The trailer music comes to a screeching halt (no pun intended) as King Ghidorah's 3 large dragon heads then break out of the meteor when it hatches. We get a nice close up view of each of them and we hear King Ghidorah's new roar for the very first time as the camera fades out. The "GODZILLA 2: RISE OF GHIDORAH" movie logo appears, followed by the "THEREAREOTHERS.COM" promotional site URL. We hear the last of Ghidorah's screeching echoes as the trailer comes to a close. Teaser trailer #2: The Legendary Pictures and Warner Bros. logos appear as we hear a female voiceover in the background. "We thought we'd seen it all." Shots of devastation in San Francisco are shown. "I was there the night our Alpha Predator saved us from the MUTOs, and the people of San Francisco witnessed a new era, the crowning of a King." Shots of Godzilla fighting the MUTOs are shown before heading out into the ocean with the subtitle "King of the Monsters: Savior of our City?" shown at the bottom of the screen on the news. Camera fades to black. "Problem is... there are others." A giant brown caterpillar is shown crawling. We then cut to a split second shot of a flying creature destroying an aircraft carrier with a MUTO body on it, a huge tidal wave hitting Alcatraz with a flying silhouette then shown hovering above, and a shot of a flying creature's legs as it plows through the Vincent Thomas Bridge in LA. We see the middle portion of the bridge collapsing and falling into the sea below before the shadow of a 3-headed figure is seen flying above. "It's growing stronger day by day, I can feel it." We cut to a new Monarch scientist, played by Cillian Murphy. He has a group of fellow scientists and tourists following him as he shows them a giant nest inside of a special complex within the lab. "Soon, it'll emerge from its radioactive cocoon." We see an ultrasound with the figure of a giant moth on the screen before fading to black. The "2001 Space Odyssey" theme starts playing as we cut to a panorama of a bunch of dead MUTO corpses scattered along the coastal Caribbean. Vivienne Graham: "Whoever did this did not act alone." A bunch of civilians look outside and see giant spikes through the window of a skyscraper as Godzilla walks past some buildings and heads out toward the San Francisco bay. Admiral Stenz: "You're saying he had help, Dr.?" We cut to a shot of Godzilla lowering himself into the San Francisco bay. Dr. Serizawa: "It needed something to move the bodies so it could feed." We see a shot of Godzilla's spikes hovering above the ocean depths as he's swimming along the Caribbean. Admiral Stenz: '''"Whatever this scavenger creature is, I say we find him, and kill him." We see a yacht being lifted up into the air as Godzilla emerges from the sea with the ship directly in his mouth. His spikes begin to light up. We get a close up of his face before frying it with his atomic breath and spitting it out into the sea. He looks pissed. We then hear his iconic roar just as the camera fades out. We hear another new voiceover, this time, a male voiceover. "I know that creature helping him, it has a name." A silhouette of a giant pteranodon flying over a pair of jets through some clouds is shown. We then cut to a fighter jet being knocked out of the sky, followed by the massive flying creature lowering himself and taking out hordes of tanks with his fully-extended wingspan at mach 3 speeds along the bridge before landing and taking out an oil tanker with his fireball, to which we get a full shot of the creature. "...Rodan." Camera fades in as this actor reveals himself as Chris Hemsworth, clad in military gear before fading to black. We see Dr. Serizawa gazing off into the sunset. '''Dr. Serizawa: "Something's coming, whatever it is, even our King might not be able to stop it." We see a quick montage of destruction clips: an explosion in downtown Seattle in broad daylight, an aerial view of a devastated San Diego skyline, the Transamerica Pyramid falling into the side of the Four Embarcadero Center at night with falling debris, Elle Brody looking up to see charging dust particles through the ER window, the silhouette of a golden tail entering a cloud of dust, and the debris-scattered fall of the tip of the Seattle Space Needle into a bunch of vehicles in the streets below. We then vaguely see a silhouette of something flinging in the air through the encompassing smoke before fading out. Cut to a crash site, where an ancient satellite, donning 3 gigantic tears in its crippled exterior, has crash landed in Oakland, California. An FBI S.A., played by Frank Grillo, is investigating along with his aid and a bunch of forensic coroners. Female Coroner: '"What was it that attacked the satellite?" '''Strauss: '"Whatever it is, it's not of this world, that's for sure." Suddenly, a bunch of glitching and sputtering occurs. A bunch of shots of an extraterrestrial-looking kaiju are repeatedly blacked out by static until it fades out. We then hear an "Oh, my God" in the background as we get a shot of a grounded Godzilla's back. He's kneeling in front of a giant creature and we get a silhouette of him as the camera pans upward, stopping right at his chest before fading to black. It then cuts to horrified looks on the faces of Chris Hemsworth, Emily Blunt, Idris Elba and Laurence Fishburne, each playing new characters, as they look outside an office complex. We pan outside and see tons of smoke and debris everywhere. A shadow of another creature is standing in between 2 skyscrapers, covered in smoke. We pan closer until we see the full silhouette of a gigantic three-headed dragon. He yelps out a modified screech before fading to black. We then hear one final voiceover in the background by Chris Hemsworth, the new male lead. "Don't fear the end... survive it." We get a last second shot of King Ghidorah as he shoots his gravity beams before the trailer comes to a close. The "GODZILLA 2: RISE OF GHIDORAH" title logo appears at the top, with "MARCH 2019" right below it. Official Comic-Con Trailer: To be added Official Trailer #2: To be added 'Godzilla 3' SDCC '18 teaser trailer: Footage starts with a panorama of Monster Island as Ronald Reagan's famous "We Must Fight" speech plays in the background, followed by flashing split second silhouettes of Rodan, Anguirus, a giant MUTO-like cyborg, giant sea serpent-like monster (a LP take on the fabled Leviathan monster), giant chrysalis new monster, and a giant bat kaiju with bodyparts from the other MUTOs, including the 2 scythes. But wait! Screen blacks out and we are eventually treated to '''"THERE ARE OTHERS" appearing at the bottom of the screen reminiscent of the Godzilla 2 teaser at SDCC 2014. Silhouette of a mechanized clone of Godzilla, remodeled after the new Legendary Godzilla's design, complete with rail-guns, missile silos, and various other (real!) weapons appears. CODENAME: MECHAGODZILLA. V. GRAHAM: "Oh my God, he's back." Three-headed flying silhouette, now with a mechanical middle head, body and wingspan, hovering over a cloud of dust appears. CODENAME: MECHA-KING GHIDORAH. Screen then goes black! We see a diagram of a group of cells splitting on screen, and then a bunch of nuclear test footage begins to air. We eventually see an explosion as the footage then fades to black when suddenly, a ton of sputtering and glitching out occurs. Moments later, we see something rising out of what appears to be rubble in the ground, a pincer. It then makes its way out of the hole, during which time, we hear a familiar voiceover. Dr. Serizawa (VO): '''"The arrogance of man is thinking nature is in our control..." A colony of crabs then begin to crawl out from underneath a crevice and begin walking! '''Dr. Serizawa (VO): "And not the other way around..." Another colony of crabs emerges from underground and start heading the opposite direction towards each other, stopping right when they meet up. Screen then fades to black when we hear another familiar voiceover from the first movie... Joe Brody (VO): '''"God help us all..." We then cut to a quick cut of Destoroyah, standing in between a burning city background. Lightning flashes and we get a nice shot of his devilish crab face, wings and pincer tail along with his kitana and chest armor in all his glory. He gets vicious and he lets out a Legendary-altered version of his famous roar. '''CODENAME: DESTOROYAH. Finally, we see "THE HOLY QUARTET... LET THEM FIGHT!" appear at the bottom of the screen as the segment comes to a close. Quotes Memorial service/secret weapon unveiling John Reaver: '"Smiles Thank you, it's an honor and a pleasure to be with you all today, giving a little shoutout to some of my ex-colleagues in the back, glad you guys could make it." and fans hand at the Navy in attendance, Brody and Stenz along with some of the soldiers are seen chuckling '''John Reaver: '"But in all seriousness, it is my honor and pleasure to be here chest, because what I'm about to tell you is gonna rock your world. Quite frankly, I'm not so sure the world is ready to hear what I have to say. You've already seen first hand the extent of our engineering capabilities when we showed you the new monster transportation aircraft we've just finished production on, but what if I told you that, as I stand here right now to ground with index fingers, doing what I do best, and that is, enlighten you all chuckles, we are currently building a new machine that's going to change the world forever and put our company on the map? Moreover, what if I told you that we're using the remains of an ancient species to build this machine, thanks in large to my good friend over there, Mr. Dr. Ishiro Serizawa." directs his hand towards Dr. Serizawa in attendance, which draws a round of applause from the rest of the attendees. 'John Reaver: '"And finally, what if I were to tell you that I happen to be the brains behind it? chest again Oh yes, it's true, after all, this isn't just any project for me, this is a passion project of mine. I've been surrounded by these critters all my life dating back to when I was just a little boy twiddling his thumb, my father, God rest his soul, was a caretaker on Monster Island, where we would not only detain these creatures, but actually study them and try to understand them and their ecosystem, I myself grew an emotional attachment to these things, that is, until they took everything from me, and when I say everything, I do mean everything, hell, they're the reason why I'm no longer wearing the proud colors of our fighting men and women overseas and abroad, and so I've made it my mission to build the best damn weapon the world has ever seen, and ever will see. Soon, very soon, you all will bear witness to the new breed in advanced weaponry." 'Female journalist: '"What about Godzilla? He saved an entire city from the MUTOs. Do we really need another protector at this point?" '''John Reaver: '"How right you are, mad'am, but please understand that there may be many more of these things lurking about as I speak, and it's only a matter of time before they wreak havoc. We may need our King, but the day will come when he'll need ''our help." Matt Strauss Crash site '''Matt Strauss: "A circus club conveniently located right near the crash site, it's like finding a needle in a haystack. Whoever's running this joint, I want in." Matt Strauss: "Ah, there he is. Dr. Serizawa, glad you could make it, hand Matt Strauss, FBI. I've heard all about you, the gang have been spreading a pretty good word." Dr. Serizawa: 'smiles "With pleasure." '''Matt Strauss: '"Listen, we need your help, Dr., we've came across some rather disturbing signs of an ancient space creature, and since you are the expert, Doc, I believe you can fill us in." First interrogation 'Matt Strauss: '"Sounds like you two have some serious esplain' to do, fine with me, I could be here all day, and I'm not embellishing, either, by any means. No, I'm all ears, so have right at it, fellas." 'John Reaver: '"Before I begin, mind telling us who you're paid up with this time?" 'Ford Brody: '"You know, he's got a point, my father told me all about your last cover up, believe me, I know, because I had to bail him out personally trying to get answers." 'Matt Stratuss: 'laughs "You mean for trespassing? Oh yes, I remember, but right about now, I'd say you're doing a mighty fine job of following in your father's criminal footsteps." '''FBI Agent: laughs "Like father, like son." John Reaver: "With all due respect, I don't think you guys know exactly who you're dealing with here." Matt Strauss: '"Au contraire, trespassing, espionage, conspiracy, I'd say you two are making quite a name for yourselves. Right now, you're looking at 30 plus years in the hole, so I'd tread carefully, guys." '''John Reaver: '"Seven years Delta, three years Marines, head of the biggest project not known to man, how's that for street cred?" 'Matt Strauss: '"Listen, I deal with dozens of street punks like you two every damn day of the week for similar shit, and they all say the same damn thing, which I've about had it up to here with the bullshit, so tell me, if you're me, do I go ahead and book you two right about now, or is this the part where I slap both your wrists and let you walk on out with a "nail-me-next-time-I'm-in-here" card?" I'll let you be the judge." Second interrogation (Dr. Novak) 'Matt Strauss: '"Well, look who it is, if it ain't the leading Doc behind the expanded Monarch project. Let me fill you in, Doc. Since you're not used to this sort of thing, since I know falling under our criminal microscope ain't your forte, this is normally where we do our little routine, where I break to you the good news, and then get to the even better news. The good news is, we found our guy, and the better news? He's sitting right underneath our friggin' nose." Fourth interrogation (Dr. Novak coming, Romanna) 'Matt Strauss: '"Well, well, well, you again, Doctor? Thought you had us on a tight leash, didn't you, Doc? But he's not alone, oh no, it looks like he brought a little friend with him this time, I guess criminal scum knows no bounds. Fortunately, though, we have a few tricks up our sleeve. Like they say, "fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice, shame on me"." Voort/Orlovsky 'Jay Voort: '"Spare me the rot, I'd say we finish the job, and kill him once and for all." 'Natalia Orlovsky: '"And since when were you calling the shots around here, soldier?" 'Jay Voort: '"You listen to me, Cap'n, this thing ripped my daughter straight from my arms, and I won't rest until he and his ilk are all dead." 'Natalia Orlovsky: '"This is bigger than your lust for vengeance, soldier, this is about saving lives." 'Jay Voort: '"This beast you're so hell bent on protecting murdered my child, so forgive me if I'm not gonna go through willingly with this, Cap'n." '''Natalia Orlovsky: voice "This "murderer" saved my life!" U.N. hearing Serizawa: "I've said it before, and I'll say it again: man's arrogance is believing nature is in our control. Instead, we must learn to co-exist, to understand, let nature take its course." U.N. member: '"I'm sorry, you actually expect us to ''co-exist with them? With giant monsters? Am I hearing this right, Dr.?" 'Serizawa: '"Yes." 'U.N. member: 'chuckles "This is rich, coming from the head of an organization responsible for unearthing the two creatures that leveled entire cities, I'd say you're in no position to tell us how we choose to handle these clear and present dangers to thousands upon thousands of innocent civilian lives." Stenz/Kristoferson 'Admiral Stenz: '"I don't care what you think you know, this so-called "protector" of yours is a threat to national security, and I'm not just gonna sit back and compromise the security of the American people." 'Chad Kristoferson: '"And this is why I'' call the shots around here, not you. We need a crew of like-minded individuals who are out to serve the greater good, not shoot first, and ask questions later." Reaver/Orlovsky '''John Reaver: '"I saw your man's big project in action, and I'd have to say, I'm mighty impressed by it." 'Natalia Orlovsky: '"Yes, he's quite the architect, which is more than I can say for you, soldier." 'John Reaver: '"Excuse me?" 'Natalia Orlovsky: '"Well, it's true, you're the best at what you do, but not at what he does." 'John Reaver: 'chuckles "Oh, you'd be surprised." 'Natalia Orlovsky: 'smiles "Really? Do tell, soldier, after all, you've always seemed to have a few surprises for me." 'John Reaver: 'smiles "I could show you first hand." walks with Orlovsky to a glass window, with the "weapon" in a metal casing in the gigantic space outside '''John Reaver: "You wanna know what I've been doing since I've been gone? This is what I've been doing." directs his hand at the metal casing outside Natalia Orlovsky: '"Come on, Soldier, I thought you had something to show me, I must say I'm a little disappointed this time." '''John Reaver: '"Unfortunately, there's not a whole lot to show, except what we're using to build it with:" directs his arm at a life-sized replica of the Godzilla species bones from the cavern in the first movie hanging high above the metal casing 'Natalia Orlovsky: 'gags "My gosh. Is that what I think it is?" 'John Reaver: '"Yes, bones from an ancient Godzilla species." 'Natalia Orlovsky: '"You mean, you're building an actual machine from that?" 'John Reaver: '"Not just a machine, a weapon, the first of its kind." '''Natalia Orlovsky: smiles "You never cease to amuse me, soldier, that's amazing." 'John Reaver: '"Listen, I don't know if now's a good time to mention this, but you remind me an awful lot of your mother with those eyes." 'Natalia Orlovsky: '"That's a bit of a blanket statement, you've never even met my mother." 'John Reaver: '"You're right, in fact, the only thing I know about your mother is she's been passing off some damn good DNA, if you don't mind me saying." 'Natalia Orlovsky: 'laughs "Wow, you really are a glutton for punishment, soldier." 'John Reaver: 'laughs "Never used to stop us, anyway." Trivia * Length: 140 minutes * Budget: $190 mil * Gross: $850,000,000 (worldwide), $97,000,000 (opening), $270,000,000 (domestic), $580,000,000 (foreign) Category:Legendary godzilla timeline